Juntos en la soledad
by Dantrlan
Summary: Final alterno a la historia de Castlevania The Lord Of Shadows 2, cuando se encuentra con Carmilla, en esta el aceptara su amor, cansado de su soledad. DraculaxCarmilla


Bueno bueno, que puedo decir, estaba jugando The Lord Of Shadows 2, cuando llegue a la parte de la lucha con Carmilla y ella le ruega en incluso intenta obligar a Drácula en su amor, así que me dio tristeza que no hubiera tenido oportunidad, así que me imagine y escribí un final alternativo cuando ellos se encuentran, sinceramente me encanta esa pareja, no sé ustedes pero a mi si me gusta.

Por cierto contiene tema para adulto si no te gusta no lo leas.

Castlevania no me pertenece, pertenece a Konami

**Inmortalidad Compartida**

**Punto de vista – Drácula-**

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con mi hijo en su forma espiritual, estaba de vuelta en mi viejo castillo, he pasado milenios en este lugar y aun así, se siente tan solitario y vacío… aquí mismo, donde derrote a uno de los señores de la oscuridad, Carmilla Reina de los Vampiros, obteniendo de esta manera las alas de ángel, que en su tiempo me sirvieron en mi travesía, aunque debido a la corrupción de Carmilla perdió su habilidad para volar, reduciéndola a un mero salto que me levantaba varios metros del suelo, aunque no fue mucho de todas maneras me ayudo en el resto de mi camino, llevándome cada vez más a mi cruel destino.

Sigo mi camino entre las grandes paredes de mi propiedad, llegando a ser tan estrechas y también tan amplias de diferentes formas, es grande, parecido a un gigantesco laberinto, he vivido tanto tiempo en este lugar y aun así se siente como si me perdiera en la profundidad de mi morada… aunque de cierta manera es tranquilizador, a mí, que siempre me ha gustado la tranquilidad, yo quien siempre deseo el fin de su vida inmortal, siempre anhele morir, desde la muerte de la mujer que ame… desde la muerte de mi hijo, el trágico momento en el que mi mente se rompió e increíble furia tomo su lugar, trayendo así la destrucción al mundo y a la humanidad.

Mi esposa me oculto el fruto de nuestro amor, mi hijo llamado Trevor, aun cuando pase mis últimas noches con ella, no me lo confeso, siempre lo mantuvo oculto, conviviendo conmigo los últimos meses y efectivamente el ultimo ella estaba en cinta esperando nuestra descendencia, entonces mi hijo fue entregado a la Hermandad de la Luz, la misma organización por la cual fui entrenado en el arte de la guerra, pase años en este riguroso entrenamiento, todo con una simple meta… liberar al mundo de la oscuridad y la opresión de los señores de la sombra, entonces cuando estuve listo me embarque en mi travesía, la cual me traería el más cruel de los destinos.

Sin embargo mi hijo obtuvo el mismo destino, no, fue obligado a este destino, todo por la maldita profecía la cual mencionaba sobre mi linaje, solo alguien del linaje de un Belmont puede derrotar a Drácula, aun así mi hijo fue entrenado, paso años oculto de su verdadero padre, un hombre hundido en la oscuridad sin una pizca de luz, creyendo que se encontraba solo al perder a la única mujer que amo, y la mujer que lo engaño, aunque me entere mucho después.

Así como yo alguna vez lo hice, mi hijo se embarcó con una sola idea en su mente… destruir a Drácula, su padre, él fue engañado también por la hermandad de la luz, al no otorgarle la verdad de los acontecimientos de mi deceso en la oscuridad y mi asenso al puesto del Príncipe de las tinieblas y el terror y destrucción de la humanidad, aunque poco me importara ese detalle, realmente no me interesaba por lo que le pase a la humanidad, no tenían mi atención, mis únicos pensamientos eran la soledad que yacía en mí, y mis incesantes deseos de morir y obtener la verdadera paz.

Mi hijo lucho valientemente y se adentró en los muros de mi castillo, destruyendo todo a su paso como alguna vez su padre lo hizo, sin duda era excepcional en el combate, pues destruía a cada uno de mis sirvientes, si bien ellos también eran pacíficos y seguían mis órdenes al pie de la letra, no iban a permitir intrusos dentro de los muros de mi castillo, así que hicieron lo que normalmente harían, destruir al intruso, pero fueron destruidos, ellos no eran rival para mi hijo, aunque en esos momentos no sabía que era mi hijo.

Él se abrió paso a través de todos mis esbirros y llego a mi trono, dándome la supuesta sentencia de muerte, lucho valiente y ferozmente, como ningún otro hombre que enfrente antes, pero aun así no era suficiente, era demasiado poderoso para él, además de que no me agotaba, el por otro lado se encontraba exhausto y no podía continuar en nuestra batalla.

En esos momentos decidí terminar la pelea con mi espada del vacío, una espada nacida de mi soledad en la oscuridad, todo el vacío de mi ser y mi corazón frio como un tempano de hielo, el cual congelo hasta el más ultimo de mis emociones humanas, se mezcló con mis reservas mágicas y me otorgo la espada que congela todo y a todos mis enemigos, muchos perecieron ante ella sin lugar a dudas, era una de mis más grandes armas y sin dudas una de las más mortíferas, sin más preámbulos clave la espada en el corazón de aquel hombre, pero antes de morir el menciono algo que sin duda alguna me hundió completamente en el abismo de odio, rencor y oscuridad de todo mi ser, oscuridad que recibí al eliminar a cada uno de los señores de la sombra, oscuridad que ha sido tan íntima conmigo, fue mi única compañera en todos mis años de vía, ella era todo lo que quedaba y aumento más con la noticia de este hombre.

Oh sorpresa, resulto ser mi hijo, no pude más y llore amargamente, pidiendo perdón inútilmente, aquí la última pizca de luz en mi vida, la única pizca de luz en mi soledad, se había esfumado… entonces una cosa y una sola idea paso por mi mente, Marie me engaño?, porque oculto a nuestro hijo?, fue acaso el miedo de mi trasformación a señor de la oscuridad?, ella más que nadie sabía que nunca les aria daño, ni a ella ni a nuestro hijo, los amaría por toda la eternidad, ellos serían la luz en mi corazón, el cual hubiera sanado al tener a mi propia familia conmigo, solo anhelaba eso… compañía, detestaba la soledad, mi corazón ya no lo resistía, estaba cansado de estar solo… lo odiaba, ya tenía suficiente, y frente a mí, mi última oportunidad para tener a alguien a mi lado, se había esfumado, yo asesine a mi propio hijo.

Desesperado por traerlo de vuelta y evitar que el muera, le di a beber mi sangre, mi sangre era poderosa, capaz de traer a la vida a alguien y otorgarle gran poder, pero no me importaba, no me importaba si lo ataba a la misma inmortalidad en la cual yo perecí, y la cual es mi actual tormento y tortura, así que le di a beber, pero fue en vano, no vivió, el no regreso, su vida se extinguió, o al menos eso pensé.

Enojado, lleno de rencor y odio, llame a todos mis ejércitos, licántropos, vampiros, todo ser que me servían y les di una sola y única misión, la destrucción de los humanos, durante muchos varios años más mis ejércitos destruían y azotaban al mundo, mi única misión era esa, acabar con los hijos de aquel que me traiciono, acabar con aquellos que hicieron cada pedazo de vida insoportable, acabar con ellos que me obligaron a matar a mi propio hijo, acabar con toda la verdadera escoria de este mundo, acabar con la plaga conocida como… la humanidad.

Entonces un día mi hijo despertó, por supuesto que había pasado desapercibido por mí, y forjo una alianza con otra persona que se adentraba en mi castillo Simont Belmont, hijo de Trevor y mi nieto, el guardaba un profundo rencor contra mí, y unieron fuerzas, aun así no pudieron vencerme por lo que recurrieron a un truco bajo, una sola distracción que cometí fue necesario para que Simont me sostenga y claven una cruz de combate en mi corazón.

Caí en un profundo sueño, si bien esa cruz de combate me lastimo y me mando al largo letargo, no fue suficiente para matarme, nada lo era, solo me sumieron en un sueño, algo parecido a la muerte que tanto anhelaba, aun así no fue lo que desee, porque sabía que en algún momento, yo volvería, renacería y mi tortura llamada inmortalidad continuaría conmigo, un largo sufriendo, el cual me obliga a estar solo por toda mi existencia, plagado de los recuerdos, plagado del sufrimiento, plagado del odio, solo quiero escapar, solo quería morir.

Y Zobek, el rey de los nigromantes y la muerte misma me había ofrecido eso como un trato, me ofreció la oportunidad de morir, había recogido los trozos que rotos de la legendaria asesina de vampiros, la cual blandí hace mucho tiempo, la cual me sirvió para destruir a mis enemigos, la cual me ayudo con mi oscuro destino, y la cual fue destruida por mis propias manos en mi asencion como un ser de la noche.

El trato era sencillo, detener la resurrección de Satán, el cual hace mucho tiempo destruí y lo obligue a regresar al infierno, durante todo el tiempo de mi reinado no se presentó nunca en frente de mí, porque el sabia, yo era demasiado poderoso para él, no me podía vencer, nunca lo aria, él tenía miedo de mí, miedo de un ser que es más fuerte que él, miedo de un ser que ya lo asesino antes y lo envió de vuelta a su prisión, y ese ser desapareció, el me creía muerto y estaba preparando su regreso a tomar el mundo que una vez le perteneció, había traído a sus hijos y ellos cumplirían la meta de su padre, traerlo al mundo para reinarlo de una vez por todas.

Deseando una pacífica muerte acepte el trato de Zobek y me embarque en la búsqueda de los acólitos servidores de Satán, pero había un problema, estaba demasiado débil, y no podría darles lucha, estaba en un estado demasiado patético para poder luchar, pero entonces un suceso extraño sucedió y me encontré en mi viejo castillo, tal y como lo recordaba, los laberintos, las mazmorras, y las salas, los candelabros, todo, hasta mis viejos sirvientes, aunque con una excepción, el castillo mismo no dejaría que me valla aun si tienen que obligarme, por lo que mis viejos sirvientes me traicionaron y tenía que asesinarlos.

Periódicamente recupere mi espada del vacío de un golem hecho por mi propia sangre, el cual inútilmente trato de detenerme pues termino hecho pedazos, también recupere mi poder del caos, el cual lo tenía medusa, una de las 3 hermanas gorgonas, ellas seguían leales a mí, hasta que la sangre corrupta las corrompió y me atacaron, así que usando mi recuperado poder del caos, no tuve más remedio que destruir a quien fue antiguamente uno de mis más fieles sirvientes.

Seguí con mi búsqueda con los acólitos y efectivamente encontré a uno, la hija de Satán, Raisa Volkova, termino contaminada por la energía demoniaca y fue puesta en un estado de inmovilización privándoles de sus poderes demoniacos.

Todo siguió su curso, hasta que mi hijo Trevor, reapareció ante mí, mencionando que Marie estaba en peligro, yo dudaba sobre esto, si bien quería salvarla porque aun la amaba, estaba demasiado dolido por su engaño, todo fue su culpa, una gran parte fue su culpa, si mi hijo hubiera estado conmigo, nunca hubiera odiado a la humanidad, estaba dispuesto a perdonar, hubiera tenido a alguien conmigo, hubiera tenido una parte de mi familia, aunque ella no este conmigo, Trevor era muy especial para mí, lo amaba pues era mi hijo, pero no paso, ella me traiciono, y eventualmente llego a esto.

Así que me deje llevar, continúe por donde mi hijo me llevaba, destruyendo por el camino a mis antiguos siervos que estaban bajo el control de la sangre y voluntad de mi castillo, perdido en mis pensamientos me trajo a este punto, no sé qué pasara, no sé qué elegir, no lo entiendo ya, mi voluntad flaquea cada vez más, perdí a mi hijo, mi amada me traiciono, tantas emociones arremolinándose en mi frio corazón es insoportable, solo deseaba compañía en mi inmortalidad, solo eso, deseaba alguien que este conmigo el resto de mi existencia, deseaba que mi familia me acompañe en una vida inmortal, hubiera sido la criatura más feliz en el mundo y no hubiera conflictos entre los humanos y yo, pero no paso… fue todo lo contrario, termine solo y condenado a un tormento de oscuridad y soledad.

Y ahora tomare mi decisión…

**Punto de Vista – Tercera Persona-**

Dracul continuo con su camino, entrando a un nuevo lugar, sin duda algunas parecía una biblioteca, una gigante biblioteca la cual parecía estar llena de polvo evidenciando el tiempo el cual tiene de haber sido creada, grandes conocimientos son guardadas en este lugar, en estos libros, un mar y un tesoro para cualquier historiador, sin duda alguna sería un manjar para los que disfrutan del conocimiento, pero para Dracul, nada de esto importa, el solo seguiría su camino debatiéndose si todavía debe confiar en la mujer que alguna vez amo más que nada en la vida, aunque la misma fue la que lo condeno a tal terrible destino, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una suave y melodiosa voz, la cual él sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía y lo lleno de furia.

"Carmilla"

El lucho por decir esas palabras, sin duda alguna ella fue uno de los señores oscuros que derroto en el pasado y uno de los más odiados, trayéndole caos antes de su momento de lucha ella le predijo que el seria uno de los suyos, una criatura de la noche, pero él era necio y siguió su camino matándola en el proceso, aun cuando ella le prometió su amor y su compañía por el resto de la inmortalidad, propuesta que pudo haber sido falsa, pero él nunca lo sabría, él estaba demasiado perdido por recuperar aquella mujer que lo condeno y traerla de vuelta a su vida.

Ella, la mujer que esta frente de él, es una de las mujeres más hermosas que pueden existir en el plano mortal, teniendo un cabello castaño oscuro, tan oscuro como los de los mismos cabellos de Drácula, unos cabellos tan oscuros que parecieran tragarse la luz en una profunda y oscura noche, y unos ojos verdes claro esmeralda, el sinceramente tenía que admitir que esta mujer en frente a él era hermosa, demasiado hermosa, él estaba hipnotizado durante unos momentos por la actual belleza que se encontraba en frente, su cuerpo sin duda pondría furiosa de celos a cualquier mujer, simplemente perfecto, con todo en su lugar, sus grandes, suaves y firmes pechos, contenidos apenas en un vestido muy escotado marrón, perteneciente a la hermandad la cual el antiguamente sirvió, unas pequeñas caderas las cuales terminaban en un gran trasero, redondo y carnoso.

Sin dudas algunas ella era una Diosa, y él lo admitía, aunque fuera a regañadientes, y sinceramente lo frustraba un poco al encontrarla tan provocativa y sexy, pensamientos de poseerla ferozmente pasaron por su cabeza, pero aun así la imagen de aquella mujer que amaba permanecía… aunque en menor fuerza, pues su amor comenzó a flaquear desde que se enteró de su traición, su amor era demasiado grande y enterarse de eso fue un gran impacto para él, uno muy fuerte.

"Mi señor, es un gusto volverte a ver"

Una sonrisa cálida aparecía en el hermoso rostro de aquella mujer, eso dejaba fuera de balance al Drácula, pues bien el esperaba una pelea unilateral de todas las cosas, pues el pensamiento cuando el termino su vida sería suficiente para comenzar una lucha apenas se vieran, pero al parecer no fue el caso y ella era más bien sumisa a él, que podría haber hecho cambiar a esta mujer, la cual era muy diferente de lo que es ahora?, sinceramente no lo sabía y seriamente pensaba que era un engaño de ella.

El la miro a los ojos con una intensidad ciertamente enorme haciendo estremecer a la mujer que estaba enfrente de él, aunque por dentro ella estaba más que feliz de estar junto a su amo, rey de la noche y único señor de ella. _"Mi amado señor pronto dejaras de estar solo, siempre estaré contigo, y tu estarás feliz de tenerme a tu lado",_ aquellos pensamientos llenos de devoción poblaban la mente de esta hermosa y ciertamente peligrosa mujer hacia el poderoso vampiro que se hallaba frente a él.

"Que estás haciendo aquí Carmilla?"

Drácula pregunto, si bien él quería saber cómo y porque, ella estaba aquí, el la había matado y sin duda no quería volverla a ver… o al menos de eso se convencía, pero no pudo pensar con tristeza aquella propuesta que ella le dio hace milenios cuando el aun peleaba para salvar a la raza humana de su inminente fin.

_Flash Back – Miles de años atrás-_

_Antes de que Gabriel empiece su lucha recibió una propuesta que lo desconcertó por parte de la vampiresa que tenía enfrente_

"_Dime Gabriel, porque te empeñas en revivir a esa mujer?, los muertos no pueden revivir, te advertiré, si continuas por este camino sufrirás solo por toda la eternidad". El no entendía porque aquellas palabras estaban inundadas de tristeza, como si a ella le doliera el destino que Dios le tiene preparado para él, pero él lo desestimo creyendo que era parte de un engaño para asesinarlo si bajaba la guardia._

"_Cállate mujer, nada me impedirá traerla de vuelta a mi lado, y si tengo que destruir a ti y a los demás señores oscuros lo are!", Él se negó, en esos momentos él estaba perdido en su inminente búsqueda de la máscara de Dios la cual se decía que tenía el poder de revivir a las personas, el la usaría para traer de vuelta a Marie… si tan solo fuera posible._

"_Realmente me llena de tristeza, pero tú no tienes que estar solo para siempre, te ofrezco que te unas a mí, estaremos juntos toda la eternidad, tendrás una familia, ella esta muerte déjala ir… y ofreceré mi amor hacia ti y jurare por todos mis medios hacerte feliz". Ella realmente quería eso, quería formar una familia, si bien ella era inmortal, aun así ella quería una familia, aun siendo un vampiro sin escrúpulos ella aun deseaba algo que todo desea… amor, y ella fue atraída por el poder y la fuerza de Gabriel y estaba más que dispuesta entregarle felicidad y amor a aquel hombre que estaba desesperado por eso, metido en un camino que lo llevara al más grande sufrimiento que jamás haya tenido, ella deseaba darle una nueva vida y darle felicidad._

"_No me interesa", Para su gran decepción y enorme tristeza Gabriel aún estaba obsesionado por traer a la mujer que lo traiciono y oculto a su hijo, estaba cegado por la tristeza y deseaba estar con ella otra vez, aunque sea por poco tiempo, eso realmente entristeció a Carmilla pero decidió aceptarlo, ella esperaba estar de vuelta con él, pero si se presentaba otra oportunidad como esta otra vez, ella la tomaría, convencería a Gabriel que permanezca a su lado, lo amaría y le daría una familia, algo que deseaba más que nada en su inmortal vida, ella era como Gabriel, alguien que estaba sola, ella quería a alguien para compartir su inmortalidad, entonces ella lo Eligio como su compañero… pero él nunca la acepto y en cambio pelearon a muerte, y ella… termino asesinada por el hombre que secretamente vigilo y comenzó a amar, deseando una oportunidad para estar de vuelta y obtener a su amado._

_Sin saberlo ella realmente recibiría otra oportunidad, tal vez el destino?, tal vez solo una coincidencia?, un error?, no se sabe pero ella tendría su única y última oportunidad, y de ella dependería cumplir con su deseo._

_Fin Flash Back – Actualidad-_

"Estoy a tus ordenes mi Príncipe, Soy tuya", Esas palabras se clavaron profundamente en el psique de Drácula, él ahora estaba más confundió que nada, porque esta mujer está actuando así?, ella no lo quería muerto hace tiempo?, justo en esa línea de pensamiento le golpeo un recuerdo antiguo, un recuerdo antes de su lucha contra ella, un recuerdo que había perdido y no le había importado… hasta ahora.

Aquel recuerdo, la propuesta de Carmilla, permanecer juntos por toda la eternidad, la propuesta de compañía, tener a alguien que lo acompañe en su tortuosa inmortalidad, tendría a una mujer completamente devota a él, alguien que lo amaría, que le ofrecería la felicidad y una familia, algo que el deseo toda su vida más que nada, y que se le fue negado irremediablemente.

"_Mi señor, por favor acépteme esta vez, yo quiero su felicidad, serás feliz conmigo y te prometo que te amare por siempre" _Carmilia estaba impaciente por dentro, estaba demasiado feliz de ver de nuevo a su amado, ella más que nada deseaba saltar y besarlo profundamente, ella quería darle un beso demostrándole su amor, ella quería que él sepa que era amado por alguien, y que ese alguien haría todo por él, ese alguien era ella.

"Carmilla… lo que estás diciendo es verdad?" Drácula pregunto apagado y lleno de tristeza, estaba pensando profundamente sobre lo que iba a pasar, dejaría ir a la figura de Marie, la mujer que amaba e intentaría obtener felicidad, pero, dentro de él tenía miedo, si miedo, el tenía miedo de que lo vuelvan a traicionar, si bien el comenzaba a sentir un poco de afeto por la mujer que se encontraba enfrente de el… casi se sentía como manipulación, pero no era algo que él tenía que saber verdad?, no quería volver a ser traicionado, no quería seguir solo, y frente a él la oportunidad de una familia, su sueño hecho realidad, una mujer que lo amaba, una mujer que estaba dispuesta a estar por toda la eternidad, dándole una familia si él deseaba, y solo pedía ser amada… él estaba cayendo a la dulce tentación, él quería ser amado y quería amar.

"Mi Príncipe?", Carmilla pregunto un poco impresionada, si bien ella esperaba que el este devastado por la soledad y la idea de una familia era ciertamente muy tentador, ella no esperaba que él la vaya a aceptar, ella esperaba que testarudamente siga aferrado a la idea y el amor que tenía por esa mujer, aquella mujer que le quito el amor de SU amado, pero al parecer no sucedió así, aunque también estaba lista para pelear con el si se resistía, ella estaría con su amado aun si tenía que lavarle el cerebro y controlarlo si fuera necesario, pero no!, ella se encontraba feliz, muy feliz, ella quería gritar de la felicidad, correr y abrazarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, pero tenía que controlarse y asegurarse de tenerlo para siempre.

"Me refiero… a la promesa que hace tiempo me hiciste, tu aun estas dispuesta?, aun deseas estar con alguien como yo por toda la eternidad?, aun deseas amarme y tener una familia conmigo?", pregunto casi roto, ya no podía pensar, el anhelaba tanto una familia, ya no le importaba sinceramente, ni Zobek, ni Satán, ni la Humanidad, aquí yacía su sueño, su castillo y la reina de él, ella era una reina, y él era el rey, ellos serían los reyes de este lugar y los moradores del castillos no morirían, era un ganar y ganar no?, bueno no para el mundo real… ellos si estarían fregados, pero él se encargaría de tomar su puesto de Satán cuando recupere sus poderes.

El veía el rostro feliz con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro de Carmilla, él se dio cuenta que ella realmente hablaba en serio, ella realmente lo amaba y quería formar una familia con él, ella quería pasar una eternidad con él, él estaba teniendo una sensación que hace mucho tiempo no tenia, felicidad, esa sensación estaba brotando de el poco a poco, al sentir cada vez más cerca su sueño, él quería una familia, y el no negaría que Carmilla era hermosa, por Dios era una diosa!, él pensó y admitió, ella era más hermosa y sensual que Marie, él tenía unas ganas gigantescas de comerse esos suaves labios rojos oscuros, besar ese hermoso cuello, él se estaba perdiendo así mismo, y no aguantaría más.

"Si mi príncipe, soy tuya y de nadie más, mi amado príncipe", al terminar esas palabras ella se acercó a darle un cálido y tierno beso, que solo contenía una sola emoción, una pura emoción, llamada amor, el amor que hace tanto tiempo espero y deseaba, el anhelaba ese sentimiento más que nada, y estaba a punto de conseguirlo, él tendría a la más bella de las mujeres y su amor, a cambio él también le abriría su corazón.

Pronto se acercaban cada vez más, ambos podían casi sentir la suave respiración unos a otros, podía oler el perfume de Carmilla, era suave y delicado, algo raro para una mujer tan poderosa y orgullosa, pero aun así le sentaba perfectamente, y bien servía solo para ponerlo más desesperado por unir sus labios, llevo su mano y acaricio suavemente el rostro de esa bella mujer, ella cerro los ojos instantáneamente disfrutando con gusto la suave caricia proporcionada por el hombre que ama y ha amado por tanto tiempo, ella estaba completamente feliz, nunca había esperado este desarrollo, pero le encantaba, su sueño también seria hecho realidad, una familia con él, una familia con el hombre que amaba… pero este momento seria interrumpido, ya que nada puede salir bien, justo antes de tocar sus labios un grito angustiado sonó por todo el lugar, y ambos conocían ese grito, era Marie, la fallecida esposa de Gabriel ahora conocido como Drácula.

"NO LO HAGAS!"

Al escuchar esa voz Drácula abrió los ojos en estado de shock e instintivamente envió su atención a quien evito el beso, entonces la vio… su esposa, no su esposa estaba muerta, entonces quien era ella?, porque lo hacían sufrir tanto, porque cuando él deseaba ser feliz y por primera vez él había dejado ir a Marie, el dejaría que dejase en paz y no la atormentaría más recordándola, él sabía que ella sería feliz porque él pudo avanzar, pero se equivocó, ella no quería que el la olvide… pero porque?, acaso ya no puede ser feliz?, ya no puede tener otra oportunidad?

"Marie?... qué clase de milagro es este?", pregunto en un tono prácticamente quebrado, el ya no entendía nada, porque ella estaba aquí?, acaso estaba recordándole que no puede dejar de amarla?, acaso él debe estar atado a ella aun después de la muerte?, acaso él no puede tener otra oportunidad?, ajeno a el Carmille estaba en furia.

Si bien Carmille estaba feliz hace unos momentos, ella quería con todo su ser el beso de su amado príncipe, había esperado miles de años para esto y ahora esta zorra!, viene y le arrebata su beso!, porque no lo deja en paz!, ella quiere darle felicidad y amor a el!, ella quiere curar su corazón herido y destrozado, pero nooo, ella vuelve para hacerle recordad sus errores, acaso no le importa el estado mental de Gabriel, acaso no ve que el sufre con su maldita presencia!, ella no iba a permitir que le arrebaten su única oportunidad, no!, ella lo tendrá por las buenas, o por las malas.

"No, no es un milagro amor… soy yo, estoy aquí contigo" Gabriel sintió que su corazón se terminó de hacer trisas y se dirigía hacia Marie para darle un abrazo y besarla pero fue detenido por una mano que tomo la suya, estaba temblorosa, solo ahí miro a quien pertenecía, una Carmille a punto de llorar, estaba destrozada, estaba triste y se notaba en ese hermoso rostro, como lagrimas amenazaban en caer de él, ella temblaba, temblaba de tristeza, no quería perderlo, estaba tan cerca de mostrarle a su amado a amar de nuevo, pero no, no quería perder su oportunidad, ella lo amaba y sinceramente a él le dolió verla así, pero, ahí estaba su esposa!, su Marie!, enfrente de el… él sabía que no podrían estar juntos por siempre, sabía que solo era pasajero, pero él quería volver donde ella, estaba dividido su corazón se dividió en dos, en Marie, su antigua esposa y Carmille la mujer que le prometió amor y una familia por el resto de su inmortal vida, el sinceramente no sabía que hacer en lo más mínimo.

"Que haces aquí?, porque, como estas viva?... acaso me vienes a atormentar?" Drácula pregunto con un tono sumido en la tristeza, no entendía porque estaba aquí, no entendía porque lo seguía atormentando, no entendía porque aun lo perseguía, no entendía porque no se iba en paz al cielo, el mismo la había visto partir, pero aquí está ahora, no lo comprendía en absoluto.

"Gabriel… no es lo que crees Gabrie-" Pero fue interrumpida por un Drácula furioso, algo que no le gustaba y realmente odiaba, era que le llamen Gabriel, ese hombre ya murió, murió cuando se convirtió en una criatura de la noche, murió cuando se convirtió en la oscuridad misma, ahora era Drácula!, el Dragón!

"NO!, Gabriel murió hace mucho, Eu Sun Dracul!, ahora soy Drácula" Prácticamente rugió con una voz llena de poder, que aterrorizo a Marie, pero en Carmille tuvo un efecto diferente… pues al escuchar tremenda voz y tanto poder dominante de su amado la había excitado, aunque no lo hizo notar, si dudas ella no quería ponerse en vergüenza en tan serio asunto.

"No Gabriel, sigues siendo tu", ella respondió en un tono amable, el mismo tono que utilizaba para calmarlo en tiempos de antaño, pero no funciono, él no se calmó, solo se enojó más.

"Una parte de Gabriel murió cuando tu moriste, y murió cuando me convertí en esto" se señaló a si mismo de una manera burlona, y un poco divertía aunque por dentro no le hacía gracia en lo más mínimo, y mientras ellos hablaban Carmilla se acercaba al lado de Drácula.

"Y todo lo que quedo, si algo quedaba, murió cuando mate a mi hijo… Trevor Belmont". Lo último salió con una ira demasiado grande a la mujer que tenía en frente, al mencionarlo ella se llenó de tristeza y quiso pedir disculpas solo para ser interrumpida por Carmilla

"Sabes que lo engañaste ocultando a su propio hijo y aun así quieres poner escusas?, porque simplemente no te marchas y nos dejas solos?" Pregunto con un tono de molestia evidente en su voz, quería estar a solas con su amado Príncipe y consumar su amor de una manera muy… placentera, pero este metiche aquí no la dejaba.

Marie abrió los ojos en shock al darse cuenta de que ella estaba cerca, y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba abrazando a Gabriel, SU Gabriel por la espalda, dejándole sentir sus grandes y suaves pechos en la espalda, aunque Gabriel este ignorándolo por lo enojado que estaba.

"T- Tu TU!, Gabriel, no ves que te está engañando?, ella quiere tener el control de ti, acaso no lo ves?", Ella pregunto en un tono casi desesperado, haciendo pensar un poco a Drácula… y si ella lo engaña?, ya fue engañado una vez y no quería ser engañado otra vez, aunque quien menciono esto era la mujer que lo engaño, y pensó de nuevo, Carmilla nunca lo engaño ni antes ni ahora, ella le pidió estar con él para siempre, pero él se había negado y la mato poco después.

"PFF lo dice la mujer que oculto a su hijo, y la que lo orillo al cruel destino que ahora carga en sus hombros", Carmilla respondió de una manera llena de odio hacia Marie, pues no soportaba ver a Drácula en el estado que se encontraba ahora y sinceramente quería despedazarla, pero ella sabía que si lo hacía, nunca podría tener oportunidad con su príncipe de las tinieblas, asi que solo la agrediría con palabras, un poquito nomas, tenía que hacerlo!

"P-Pero no podía hacer más!", esas palabras salieron casi en suplicas y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro, Gabriel al percatarse se acercó a ella para intentar consolarla, pero alguien lo detuvo Carmilla, el la fulmino con la mirada y se encogió un poco pero rápidamente lo tomo de los hombros mientras preparaba para tele transportarse junto con él a otro lado, ella realmente estaba harta de esto y estaba harta de la otra zorra, así que se iría con él para motivos más… interesantes.

"Adiós, zorra" Se despidió con una sonrisa cruel, Drácula intentando alcanzar a Marie estiro el brazo pero fallo miserablemente…

"NOOOOO", un grito ensordecedor se escucho a lo largo del castillo por parte de Marie que rompió en llanto al descubrir que Gabriel se fue de su lado y posiblemente nunca mas vuelva.

**Advertencia Lemon, niños si están leyendo esto por favor sáltense a la siguiente advertencia en negrita!**

Drácula y Carmilla aparecieron de repente en un cuarto vacío con varias mesas pequeñas alrededor, y una gran cama en medio, muy grande para la opinión de Dracul, Carmilla tomo la mano de Gabriel y lo dirigió para "hablar" con él en la cama, el accedió aunque por dentro estaba furioso con ella, no sabía que la furia y rabia serian cambiadas por lujuria incontrolable.

Carmilla por dentro estaba nerviosa, si bien ella actúa seductora y es hemos ella nunca estuvo con un hombre, en el tiempo en el que estaba con la hermandad de la luz, nunca se entregó a nadie y estaba entregada completamente a la fe y cuando ascendió como la reina de los vampiros, nunca se interesó y sinceramente no sentía a nadie digno para estar con ella, y ahora estaba en una cama con alguien digno y alguien que amara… era un manojo de nervios, pero primero había que calmarlo.

"Porque hiciste eso Carmillla?", pregunto con una voz que denotaba molestia, mucha molestia, ella simplemente respondió un poco cohibida.

"Porque ella no puede ser la verdadera Marie, ella es solo una parte de ti que no la quiere dejar ir mi Príncipe"

Drácula se quedó mirándola fijamente por un momento antes de asentir y tranquilizarse un poco, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban en un cuarto, sentados en una cama(muy cómoda para él, el prefería una cama a un ataúd, era mas cómodo), y de repente una sonrisa un poco lujuriosa se formó en su rostro, si bien el sería un poco hipócrita y aun no lo aceptaba del todo, el entendía que debía de dejar ir la memoria de su antigua esposa y tratar de conseguir un nuevo amor, el ya no soportaba la idea de pasar más tiempo solo.

"Y porque estamos aquí?", pregunto levantando las cejas en confusión, aunque por dentro se reía pues tenía en frente una Carmilla muy nerviosa que desviaba la vista un poco roja, y valla que se notaba ciertamente por la piel pálida como la nieve que poseía.

"Em.. esto porque…", ella se detuvo unos momentos, antes de unir sus labios con los de Drácula, perdiéndose en un suave beso que ella deseaba dárselo anteriormente, pero no había podido, sus labios unidos se sentían genial en el pensamiento de ella, aunque se sientan frio ella sentía claramente la soledad a la que su amado había estado sufriendo durante mucho tiempo, el cual se manifestaba en un frio intenso, pero no le importaba ella estaba feliz por esto, por otra parte Drácula se sentía tan bien, esos labios carnosos tan apetitosos eran bastante suaves al tacto, le encantaba la sensación que tenía, pero él deseaba más, mordiendo ligeramente los labios inferiores de Carmilla causando un pequeño gemido de sorpresa por parte de ella, le obligo a abrir su boca, el no perdió tiempo y llevo su lengua dentro de ella, Carmilla abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, pero pronto los cerro presa de la sensación del beso de su príncipe el cual la hacía gemir suavemente al sentir sus lenguas masajeándose unas a otras en un dulce baile que si bien fue suave al principio pronto se volvió una furiosa guerra entre lenguas que Drácula gano, dejando a una Carmilla un poco aturdida por la sensación.

Él no la dejo descansar ni un momento pues agarro sus suaves pechos mientras comenzaba a besar lentamente pálido y suave cuello de su amante.

"Ahhhh

~~ Mi príncipe", intentaba reprimir con todas sus fuerzas los gemidos provenientes de su boca pero simplemente no podía Drácula estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en sus pechos, y a ella le encantaba, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello fue desnudándola poco a poco a su hermosa amante dejando esos esplendidos pechos en toda su gloria, con unos pezones ya medio erectos, grandes y gordos color café claro listos para la atención de su señor y dueño.

"Aquí mi amor ahh, son todos tuyos, soy tuya mmmm!" tuvo que reprimir un suave gemido pues la boca del conde ya estaba ocupado dándole atención a los suaves pechos, besándolos, lamiéndolos y chupándolos con una fuerza y brusquedad que perdían a la belleza de cabellos oscuros en un suave y grandioso placer al sentir sus activos siendo consentidos por su amado.

"Ahhh…. Mmmm" eran los gemidos de la mujer al sentir que Drácula salto a su otro pecho para besarlo y continuar con su trabajo, entonces llevo su mano izquierda a su espalda y bajo directo a su suave y firme trasero dándole un apretón a esas deliciosas nalgas, que le dieron un escalofrió de placer a la mujer, a el cada vez más le gustaba esta mujer, y ella también le encantaba esto.

"Dime mi pequeña Carmilla, te gusta?", le pregunto con una sonrisa ciertamente lujuriosa mientras apretaba su redondo trasero y mordisqueaba su pezón, haciendo que se arquee por un orgasmo repentino que azoto a la mujer y solo le respondió un sonoro "AAHHHHH"

Dracula sonrió y sin más arranco la parte inferior de su vestido dejando expuesto esas largas piernas torneadas, que sinceramente, lo estaban volviendo loco, esta mujer había despertado un instinto de lujuria que nunca había sentido muy diferente al que sintió con su esposa, si bien ese era delicado y amoroso, este era salvaje y lujurioso, aun cuando también había amor, cosa que lo hacía más delicioso en el momento.

Y comenzó a acariciar suavemente y con calma sus hermosas piernas, se acercó a su oído y susurro unas cuantas palabras, "vas a ser mía, por siempre y te encantara", ella sintió una leve corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo anticipando el placer que tendría al volverse uno con la persona que más ama, y sinceramente ella también quiere deshacerse de esta calentura ya!

Entonces Drácula abrió su boca y mostro sus colmillos mordiendo a Carmille en el cuello para inyectarle su esencia y energía demoniaca marcándola como suya, ella no pudo más y gimió "AHHHHHHH

~~" cayendo presa de un delicioso y agónico orgasmo al sentir la energía que fluía dentro de ella por los colmillos del conde, esa era una manera de un vampiro para marcar a su pareja estable, consistía en morder en el cuello a su futura pareja e inyectar continua y lentamente su esencia.

Mientras su boca estaba ocupada en el cuello de su amante, su mano se movió a su húmedo coño y sin más ni más metió un dedo y comenzó un suave vaivén de meter y saca dentro de ella, "Ahhhh ahhhh!", ella solo podía gemir de gusto al sentir su humedad estimulada, ya no podía pensar bien, estaba en un continuo orgasmo debido a la continua inyección de energía de Drácula y sumado con lo que le hace, era demasiado, entonces para su sorpresa él ya se encontraba desnudo con una furiosa erección esperando para reclamarla como suya, ella sintió que sus partes inferiores se inundaban por la impaciencia, entonces Drácula dirigió su pene a su húmedo coño y sonrió.

"Seré el único que te folle y serás para siempre mía Carmilla, y te encantara", entonces de un solo golpe hundió su pene en sus pliegues que al sentirlo apretaron con fuerza, casi estrangulándolo y Drácula amaba esta sensación, por otra parte Carmilla estaba con los ojos literalmente perdidos, no sintió dolor, solo un fuerte y potente orgasmo, liberando un torrente de sus dulces jugos en la cama, haciendo sonreír a Drácula, entonces comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente para acostumbrar a la hermosa diosa que tenía enfrente, un suave vaivén, hundiéndose hasta el fondo de su coño tocando el útero, ella abrió los ojos en shock al sentir el pene de su amado tan cerca y quería que lo penetre así que se lo pidió.

"AHHH mi amado, hazlo penetra mi útero, asma tuya, solo quiero gozar contigo", ella grito en éxtasis cuando el retrocedió y con fuerzas penetro su útero sin compasión llegando al último de la misma, llenándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho y como nunca nadie lo ara, ella le pertenecía a él y el a ella.

"AHHHHHHHH" Su espalda se arqueo producto del potente orgasmo que la azoto al sentir su útero penetrado constantemente por su pareja, Drácula no daba tregua y embestía con decisión y furia a su compañera de toda la vida, compañera por la que poco a poco comienza a tener sentimientos debido a la marca de compañero que le coloco pues cuando se coloca queda hasta que uno de los dos muere, y ciertamente no se la puede quitar, haciendo imposible que ninguno de los dos ame a alguien aparte de quien tiene la marca, el no marco a su esposa porque solo los vampiros pueden hacerlo.

Drácula era incansable, la embestía con fuerza y piedad, hundiéndose cada vez más en ella mientras era succionado y aprisionado suavemente por el cálido y estrecho coño de aquella mujer de cabellos negros como la noche, entonces ella sintió que la punta se comenzó a hinchar y sonrió sabiendo que es lo que iba a pasar.

Ella lo beso suavemente mientras le daba una mirada llena de amor, lo cual le sorprendió un poco pero los acepto, ya no le importaba, amaría a esta mujer con todas sus fuerzas y ella lo amaría a él, "Ahh, amor… ah por favor mmm córrete dentro de mi ahh, déjame dar a luz a TUS HIJOS AHHHHHHH", él no se contuvo más y la lleno por completo, entregándole su caliente esperma dentro de su útero, el cual convulsionaba por la fuerza en la que iba, golpeándolo como si fuera una manguera contra incendios que sofocaba las llamas de lujuria de los dos amantes, ajenos para ambos, una marca también apareció en el cuello de Drácula, entonces una emoción lo lleno… el amor.

Le dio una última mirada a su nueva mujer, compañera, amante y amada plantándole un suave beso en los labios mientras la arre costaba en su pecho, perdiéndose en un cálido abrazo, en donde el calor de sus cuerpos se fundían en algo que habían esperado hace mucho tiempo, un compañero, una familia, alguien a quien amar.

Finalmente fueron reclamados por el mundo de los sueños, ahora desde esa noche tan extraña el amaría a esta mujer, y ella lo amaría para el resto de la eternidad.

**Bien niños! Ya pueden leer!**

Mientras tanto el mundo se llenó de caos y muchas cosas cambiaron, Alucard traiciono a Zobek y se unió a la hermandad de la Luz como última línea de la humanidad, Zobek como rey Nigromante invoco a todos sus súbditos para hacer frente a las legiones de Satán, y Satán con dos de sus acólitos resucito comenzando una guerra sin fin entre los 3 ejércitos que nunca se rendían.

**Varios cientos de años después-**

Se puede ver en un castillo a un hombre sentado en la habitación real, el aspecto de este hombre, era de mayor, pero, no viejo ya que se veía joven aun, tenía el aire de ser un rey y al lado de él estaba una de las mujeres más hermosas que puede haber en el planeta, una mujer de pelo largo negro como la noche, igual al del hombre que está a su lado, unos labios rojos oscuros, unos ojos verde color esmeralda, sus piernas largas, sus grandes y voluminosos pechos, y su enorme y esplendido trasero la cual tenía el vientre abultado, al parecer de un embarazo de alrededor de 6 meses, veía jugar a sus niños muy contentos alrededor de ellos, unos niños muy parecidos a sus padres y sin duda tan energéticos como ellos.

"Al fin encontraste el motivo de tu existencia amor?" Pregunto de una manera muy tranquila aquella mujer, con una voz tan melodiosa y hermosa que haría que cualquier hombre quede embelesado por ella.

"Si al fin lo entendí… yo nací para estar contigo", aquel hombre tomo sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, un beso lleno de amor, él amaba a esa mujer como nunca amo a nadie, esa persona que estuvo con él para liberarlo de la oscuridad en la cual estaba hundido, en la soledad en la cual sufrió años tras años, si bien no se llevaron bien al principio y hasta intentaron matarse, ahora se amaban profundamente.

"Te amo mi Príncipe", Ella le respondió con algunas lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos mientras él le sonreía y la trae en un cálido abrazo.

"Y yo también te amo, mi reina vampiro", acaricio su rostro y le dio un beso, lleno de amor, uno de los muchos besos que tendrían por el resto de su inmortalidad.

FIN

.

.

.

Y eso fue todo, fue un Onesot que no podía quitarme de la cabeza... literalmente no dormí nada por escribirlo, y mañana tengo trabajo... mierda! T-T

Al menos déjenme un review, vamos quiero saber que tal les pareció, si bien es el primer lemon que escribo quisiera saber que tal me fue.

**Sus review son importantes...**


End file.
